


В темной комнате отеля

by N_Alay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Genma, But in the end everything will be fine, Casual Sex, M/M, Raido hides his identity
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: А на утро вчерашний любовник даже не соизволил показать свое лицо, поспешив скорее смыться и оставив его одного. Генма тоже не стал забивать себе этим голову, здраво рассудив: они неплохо провели ночь, но вряд ли пересекутся когда-либо ещё, так чего же тогда переживать?Ох, еще никогда Ширануи так не ошибался в своей жизни...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma
Kudos: 4





	В темной комнате отеля

Стойка ресепшена в холле пустовала, в коридоре, как и на лестнице, не горела лампа, да и в номере царила такая же непроглядная тьма. Однако Генма был столь же пьян, сколь и возбужден, а потому не обратил на такие сущие пустяки никакого внимания. Единственное, что действительно заботило его в настоящий момент — как долго будет возиться с пряжкой ремня его сегодняшний визави.

Дальнейшее в голове тоже особо задерживаться не желало, и причина была вовсе не в подсознании, заботливо оградившем Генму от травмирующих деталей: просто алкоголь сделал свое дело, и все, что осталось в его памяти — то, насколько же хорошо ему было, и как же горяч был его случайный любовник.

Утро следующего дня встретило Генму солнечным светом, лупившим сквозь отсутствующие занавески прямо по глазам, похмельной сухостью во рту, мигренью и холодной половиной кровати. Медленно потянувшись, он открыл один глаз, сонно почесал второй и тут же размытым взглядом упёрся в расцарапанную спину, маячившую у изножья кровати.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Ширануи, и спина замерла. Её хозяин даже не повернулся к нему лицом, выпрямился, надевая рубашку и скрывая от довольного генминого взгляда красные росчерки ногтей на лопатках, потянулся за ремнем.

— Доброе, — отозвался он сухо, и Генма подтянулся на руках, усевшись в разворошенной постели и прожигающим взглядом уставившись все в ту же спину. Лицом к нему категорически не желали поворачиваться, и Генме только и оставалось, что рассматривать встрёпанные каштановые волосы, кусочек уха, сильные руки с темными кольцами на пальцах и задницу в синих джинсах. Его что, игнорируют? Его?

Мужчина тем временем даже не обратил внимания на гнетущую тишину за спиной, спокойно вдел в петли ремень, затягивая, склонил голову к телефону в руке, но назад так и не оглянулся. Генма задумчиво почесал затылок, пытаясь вспомнить его лицо, но вместо картинки память подкидывала ему фигу, обильно политую маслом. Подниматься же, чтобы обратить на себе внимание, ему было слишком лениво, поэтому Ширануи не предпринял никаких попыток выбраться из теплого одеяла.

— Чего, даже не поцелуешь на прощание? — язвительно поинтересовался Генма, стараясь за равнодушным тоном скрыть обиду. На него не обращали никакого внимания, словно он являлся очередной подушкой в пустом гостиничном номере, и от того задетое самолюбие недовольно булькало.

— Не поцелую, — все тем же холодным тоном отозвался его недавний любовник, будто они в этой комнате всю ночь не трахались, а обсуждали мировые экономические проблемы. Генма криво усмехнулся, когда он бросил ключи от номера на тумбочку, уходя. Да что он вообще о себе возомнил? — Отдашь на ресепшен.

Какое-то время Генма пялился на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, а затем пожал плечами и принялся яростно выпутываться из одеяла. Свалил, ну и хрен с тобой, скатертью дорога, тогда он и сам не будет забивать голову всякими мимокрокодилами. Собравшись за условные пять минут, Генма показал язык собственному отражению в зеркале у выхода, хмуро рассматривая следы засосов на своей шее, едва скрытыми под воротом водолазки, схватил ключи с тумбочки и решительно вышел из номера.

Лампочки в коридоре горели исправно и даже как-то горделиво, а Генма вспомнил, что ночью здесь было темно, как в аду. Следом за этим дошли мысли, что он не помнил лица своего недавнего партнёра, и в глубине души шевельнулось слабое любопытство. Что, сложно ему было своей рожей хоть на десять градусов повернуться?

На ресепшене его встретила миловидная девица с ярко-фиолетовым волосами, которая при виде спускающегося по лестнице Генмы поднялась на ноги, приветливо улыбнувшись. «Митараши Анко», — прочитал он на её бейдже, не особо и скрывая, что его взгляд был прикован вовсе не к пластиковому прямоугольнику с именем, а к тому, что скрывалось под ним. Анко улыбнулась ещё шире.

— Уже уходите? — поинтересовалась она, и Генма расслабленно оперся на стойку, подаваясь к ней.

— Ага, — он медленно проследил взглядом от её груди вверх, пока не остановился глазами на губах. — Какие очаровательные люди здесь работают. Не поделитесь номером телефона?

Заигрывающая улыбка подсказала Генме, что номерок ему оставят, так что он спокойно положил перед девушкой ключи, продолжая разглядывать её. 

— Двадцать второй номер? — спросила Анко, переводя взгляд с ключей на стойке в экран компьютера. Генма пожал плечами, однако заметил, что улыбка у Анко стала чуть менее естественной, стоило ей только увидеть в базе данных имя клиента, оформившего номер на себя. Хм, Генма переспал с какой-то важной шишкой? Поэтому тот и не спешил светить своим лицом на утро?

Через две минуты слишком откровенного флирта со стороны обоих Генма распрощался с работницей гостиницы, уже на выходе вбивая в свой мобильный полученный номерок. Напоследок оглянувшись, он не удержался и послал Анко воздушный поцелуй, прижав к уху руку с отставленными мизинцем и большим пальцем. Та скромно улыбнулась и едва заметно кивнула.

На парковке его собственной машины не оказалось, а потому Генме пришлось вызывать такси. Уже в салоне он набрал номер Анко, намереваясь назначить ей встречу, но был неприятно удивлён, когда вместо симпатичной девушки ему ответил приёмный покой психиатрической клиники. Он даже проверил номер: но нет, записано все было верно, однако раз за разом он попадал не туда. Только после третьего по счету звонка Генма с разочарованием понял, что его так красиво отшили.

Уже два человека за утро дали понять, что не заинтересованы в его компании — да он что, настолько урод, что ли?

***

Отвратительно пресный кофе в компании отвратительно нудного Хатаке — что может быть хуже?

— Ещё одно опоздание, Ширануи, и твоё начальство будет пороть тебя прямо на входе, — отозвался Какаши, на что Генма только отсалютовал ему зажжённой сигаретой. Выпрямился, зажимая сигарету в зубах, раскинул руки в стороны. Какаши недовольно цокнул языком. 

— Ну что, прямо сейчас пороть начнёте, Хатаке-сан, или до обеденного перерыва подождёте? — невинным тоном спросил Генма. Какаши раздражённо дёрнул плечом и ударил его по локтю, вынуждая опустить руки по швам.

— Балабол, — беззлобно буркнул Какаши, стягивая с лица маску и прикуривая. — Второй день подряд опаздываешь, может, начнёшь уже просить своих любовников, чтобы они тебе будильники на утро заводили?

— Мне мои любовники заводят кое-что другое, — с философским видом отозвался Генма, выдыхая дым. Какаши закатил глаза. — А что насчёт вас, Хатаке-сан, когда уже будете просить своих любовниц, чтобы они вам рубашки гладили? Как там последнюю звали? Сакура, вроде?

Какаши нахмурился, едва заметно скривившись, и Генма удивлённо присвистнул.

— Ой, а чего это вы так рожу свою скосили, Хатаке-сан? Неужто девица себе кого моложе нашла?

Сердитый взгляд исподлобья дал Генме понять, что вопрос попал не в бровь, не в глаз, а сразу в печень с разворота.

— Да ла-адно, — в одну секунду стало неловко. Какаши пожал плечами.

— Сказала,что не может спать со своим начальником, и свалила к другому. Из твоего отдела щенок. Тёмный такой, на всех, как на говно, смотрит.

— Учиха, — со знанием дела кивнул Генма, затушил окурок о дно пепельницы. Какое-то время в курилке висела абсолютная тишина. Какаши молча курил, Генма так же молча чесал затылок, только минут пять спустя неуверенно спросив: — Уволишь его теперь?

— А есть, за что? — холодным тоном поинтересовался Какаши, и Генма неосознанно вздрогнул, вспоминая точно такой же холодный голос, прозвучавший сегодня утром в гостинице. Тряхнул головой, вытащил из кармана длинную тонкую иглу, к которой за последнее время пристрастился, и привычно прикусил.

— Если надо, я найду, за что, — скромно сказал он. Какаши какое-то время смотрел на него долгим немигающим взглядом, а затем плечи его поникли, и он махнул рукой. — Чего, не надо?

— Да фиг с ним, с этим Учихой. Сама же ушла, не силой он её увел.

— Слушай, начальник, раз от тебя бабы так часто уходят, может, тебе того? На другой стороне кого поискать? Вон, тот парнишка, которого из главной компании на стажировку прислали, Ямато или как там его? Присмотрись, он довольно милый.

— Генма?

— Ась?

— У тебя что, уже все проекты готовы?

— Хатаке-сан…

— Вот и займись ими.

Генма пожал плечами: мол, да пожалуйста. Пытаешься помочь начальству с их проблемами, со всей душой поворачиваешься, а они нос воротят. Лениво перекатив сенбон языком, он полушутливо откланялся, махнув Какаши двумя пальцами от виска, и уже собрался вернуться к себе в кабинет, но на выходе Хатаке его окликнул:

— На этой неделе Сенджу-доно приедет, возможно, что с проверкой по всем отделам. Бардак у себя прибери и подготовь контент-план на этот квартал, я тебя прикрывать перед начальницей не собираюсь, если ей вдруг приспичит все перепроверить самой.

Генма обернулся через плечо, хмыкая.

— Это на голове твоей бардак, Хатаке-сан, а у меня в отделе чистота и порядок, любая Золушка обзавидуется.

Какаши только тихо простонал, предчувствуя очередную головомойку.

***

То ли Хатаке-сан что-то напутал, то ли планы начальства резко поменялись, но только ни на этой неделе, ни на следующей внушительный бюст генерального директора «Коноха Гьокай» так и не появился. Однако Какаши все равно не давал своим подчинённым расслабиться, и даже Генма, на правах давнего знакомого позволявший себе слегка пренебрегать рабочей субординацией, почувствовал на себе весь гнев разъяренного начальника.

После очередного разбора полётов, обрушившегося на его многострадальную голову, Ширануи едва ли сдерживал себя, чтобы не покрыть Какаши матом, но здравый смысл удерживал его от опрометчивого поступка: может, для Сенджу-сама он и был ценным сотрудником, однако она была где-то там, в главном офисе, а его непосредственное и прямое начальство в лице Хатаке Какаши было здесь, а значит, и по шее надавать могло незамедлительно.

Эти две с половиной недели для их компании превратились в настоящий ад, и каждый раз, когда Генма проходил мимо комнаты отдыха, нет-нет, да перехватывал чужой разговор о том, как же задрал уже всех этот Хатаке, что ему, бабы не дают, от недотраха решил всем своим подчинённым мозги поиметь? 

Генма на такие слова хмыкал, качал головой и шёл дальше. Девчонка Харуно, с которой Какаши разбежался, все чаще и чаще крутилась среди его работников, и от этого у Генмы уже дёргался глаз. Добавлял пикантности в ситуацию и тот факт, что именно в отделе Ширануи вышеупомянутая Сакура сталкивалась с Какаши, который тоже заимел привычку шастать на их этаж каждые полчаса, и после таких случайных встреч страдали абсолютно все, поскольку Хатаке-сан становился в тысячу раз противнее и злее.

Учиха Саске, из-за которого весь сыр-бор и разгорелся, даже ухом не вёл, а что самое неприятное — продолжал выполнять свою работу на все пять с плюсом — не придерешься.

— Хатаке-сан, вы сегодня в своём кобелизме просто обворожительны, — с каменным лицом произнес Генма, когда они с Какаши снова пересеклись в курилке. Какаши одарил его мрачным взглядом, недовольно повёл бровью, затягиваясь сигаретой, но промолчал. — У меня есть номерок одного прекрасного заведения, ориентированного на удовлетворение знамо дело каких потребностей. Вам скинуть?

— Скинь себя с десятого этажа, — хмуро попросил Какаши, закрывая глаза и приваливаясь затылком в стене. Генма хмыкнул, пристроился рядом, почти прижимаясь своим плечом к его.

— Ну, не понравился тебе Ямато, хотя я не понимаю, почему, ты же даже не подошёл к нему, так есть же и другие варианты, — он снова завёл разговор на тему «подбери начальнику нового любовника и спаси от выноса мозга всех остальных коллег». Какаши от этого разговора отплёвывался добрые две недели, Генма же не сдавался. — Помнишь того художника на фрилансе? Который ещё работал над последним заказом и облил тебя водой из вазы, когда ты раскритиковал макет?

— Мм, — неопределённо промычал Какаши. Видимо, вспомнил, в какой же холодной воде тогда стояли подаренные пионы. — Умино-сан?

— Ага, он самый, — кивнул Генма. Какаши кисло скосил на него один глаз, не закрытый буйно разросшейся чёлкой, но не перебил. — Ирука завтра сдаёт финальные правки, так что давай, дерзай.

— Он меня водой облил.

— Ну так и вы, извиняюсь, как полная свинья себя повели, Хатаке-сан.

— Надо было отказаться от его услуг.

— Ага, чтоб я потом с горящей задницей искал нового художника? Ну уж нет, потерпит ваше самолюбие. Так что? Подойдёшь завтра к нему, извинишься и все дела?

— Ты же не отстанешь от меня?

— Неа, — Генма довольно заулыбался. Ещё в прошлый вторник, как раз после того случая, когда пионы лишились своей питательной влаги, а костюм Хатаке-сана основательно намок, ему выпал уникальный шанс выслушивать горестные сожаления Ируки насчёт его вспыльчивости и неумении воспринимать критику. Поняв, что может убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев, он клятвенно заверил расстроенного художника, что все уладит и Какаши на его счёт переубедит. — Надоело просто твою кислую неудовлетворенную рожу каждое утро видеть.

— Когда-нибудь я тебя уволю, Ширануи, — покачал головой Какаши, но Генма был уверен на все сто процентов: под маской грозного начальства скрывается довольная улыбка.

— Не уволишь, Хатаке-сан, — отозвался Генма, похлопав его по плечу перед тем, как покинуть прокуренное насквозь помещение. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что шеф, будучи свирепой и голодной акулой в медиа-пространстве, но слепым котенком в человеческих взаимоотношениях, не напортачит и не пустит все свое общение с Ирукой кицунэ под одно место, и тогда самому Ширануи вместе с коллегами не придется терпеть ежедневные головомойки и выносы мозга. Шагая по коридору и тихо насвистывая себе под нос, Генма чувствовал себя почти что Купидоном, устроившим личную жизнь такому социально неловкому сухарю, как Какаши, но при этом он успешно игнорировал тот факт, что его собственная личная жизнь уже давно стала реквизитом для фильма ужасов – превратилась в скелет и заросла паутиной.

После той малопамятной ночи в гостинице количество секса в жизни Генмы равнялось косинусу прямого угла –крепкому и уверенному нулю. Впрочем, и до этого особого разнообразия на его личном фронте не наблюдалось, так что та вечеринка, куда его затащил Хаяте, была своеобразным фолом последней надежды, который и закончился сексом в темном номере мотеля. Как они вообще от того ресторана добрались до гостиницы, почему из головы Генмы исчезли все маломальские воспоминания о поездке?

Причем, что самое смешное, теплый металл черных колец на пальцах, бережно гладивших его везде, в память вклинился так, словно кто-то выжег это ощущение у него глубоко в голове, но вот лицо того, кому эти самые пальцы принадлежали, вспоминаться никак не хотело.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Генма не сразу заметил, как дошел до лифта, и очнулся только тогда, когда в него врезалось что-то твердое и пушистое, больно заехав в подбородок. Замычав и отстранившись, он понял, что этим твердым и пушистым была голова Сакуры, на которую он налетел, не замечая ничего вокруг.

— Чего носишься, как угорелая?

— Хатаке-сана ищу, — проговорила Сакура, озабоченно рассматривая, не выскочил ли на красивом лице главы креативного отдела синяк. Генма задумчиво потрогал подбородок, цокнул языком.

— Случилось чего?

— Ага. Цунаде-сама заявилась, — произнесла девушка, с тревогой оглядываясь через плечо. Генма вздохнул. Ну вот и наступил день икс, когда ее величество Принцесса Слизней, прозванная так за странную любовь к этим животным, соизволила почтить их отдел своим визитом. – Ширануи-сан, она Хатаке-сана ищет. Злая, как сто бешеных собак, уже успела отчитать Хинату-чан за то, что она принесла ей теплый кофе вместо горячего, и уволила кого-то из экономистов.

— Всего-то? – удивился Генма, аккуратно цепляя Сакуру за локоть и уводя в сторону лифта.— В прошлый раз Сенджу-доно уволила всех работников кафетерия за то, что подали ей суп из моллюсков, на который у неё аллергия, ну и меня за компанию, потому что под горячую руку попал. Слава Ками, что у Какаши с ней хорошие отношения, он госпожу успокоил, без увольнений обошлось.

— Правда? — Сакура задумчиво почесала лоб, когда Генма втолкнул её в лифт, зажимая большим пальцем кнопку двадцатого этажа. Он кивнул, усмехнувшись про себя: на лице у Харуно промелькнула еле заметная досада, что она так быстро променяла своего бывшего любовника на другого.

— Правда, — Генма, так же ловко, как и втолкнул до этого, за руку выволок Сакуру на нужном этаже. — Где она сейчас?

— Цунаде-сама сказала, что будет ждать Хатаке-сана в его кабинете, — отозвалась Сакура, и Генма вздохнул. — Она не одна, кстати. С охранником. Она всегда с ним ходит, что ли?

Генма досадливо дёрнул плечом, поправил сбившийся галстук и мысленно поблагодарил богов, что захватил флешку с контент-планом на первые два месяца квартала перед тем, как идти на перекур. Объяснять Сакуре, что пару лет назад Сенджу-сама пытались убить конкуренты, и от того она ни на минуту не расстаётся с охраной, было слишком лень и долго, поэтому он просто отмахнулся от девицы, уверенным шагом двинувшись в сторону кабинета Какаши, где вышеупомянутая Сенджу-сама вот уже добрые минут десять дожидалась своего подчинённого.

До кабинета Генма так и не дошёл, перехваченный на первом же повороте коридора цепкой рукой Хатаке-сана.

— Ты как прошёл мимо лифта? — удивился он, но Какаши уже сделал жест рукой: мол, давай сюда. Недовольно закатив глаза, Генма вытащил из нагрудного кармана флешку с планом. С одной стороны, это было благородно, что Какаши принимает на себя все тумаки Цунаде, которая не всегда довольна рабочими отчётами, предоставленными ей, но с другой стороны, и сливки от начальства тоже слизывает он.

— По пожарной лестнице, как человек-паук, — мрачно пояснил Какаши, и Генма хмыкнул, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Иди к себе. Цунаде-сама заявила, что хочет поговорить со мной наедине, без руководителей отделов. Надеюсь, она не собирается устроить очередное сокращение штата.

Хатаке-сан задумчиво почесал затылок, взбивая и без того торчащие волосы еще сильнее. Генма фыркнул.

— Да кто знает, что у этих баб на уме, — произнес он и тут же получил локтем в бок. – Ладно, намек понят, я затыкаюсь. Ого, а наша Цунаде-химэ себе нового секьюрити нашла? Интересно, что на этот раз со старым произошло?

Генма предусмотрительно остановился поодаль от двери с табличкой «Хатаке Какаши, исполнительный директор», с интересом рассматривая фигуру, замершую у кабинета. Какаши только вздохнул и покачал головой, предчувствуя неприятный разговор – редко, когда Цунаде сама приезжала в их отдел, чаще всего она предпочитала отправлять своих заместителей.

Двадцатый этаж бизнес-центра, где располагалась их рекламная компания, был тих, пуст и напряжен: все кадровики, обычно шумевшие не хуже морских чаек, сейчас попрятались по своим кабинетам, не смея даже дышать; по-хорошему, Генме бы тоже было неплохо свалить к себе, что, у него работы для самого себя не найдется, но он почему-то не двигался с места, разглядывая нового телохранителя Цунаде-сама.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза Генме – ну и высоким же он был! Нет, он и сам не считал себя мелочью, но при виде этих широких плеч, сильных рук вкупе с расслабленным видом, внутри зачесалось невольное желание подойти ближе и опуститься перед ним на колени. Вторая деталь, зацепившая взгляд Генмы –широкая полоса шрама, пересекающая переносицу и плавно переходящая на левую щеку. В мыслях сразу же возникли ассоциации с пиратами, а желание подойти стало еще сильнее: но к счастью, или к сожалению, тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть, смелым Генма становился только после пары рюмок выпитого, а за пьянку в рабочее время Какаши мог и прибить.

Так и не решаясь ни уйти, ни приблизиться, Генма топтался на месте, изображая мыслительную деятельность и работу в телефоне, дабы не вызывать подозрений. Однако кроме него самого и телохранителя Цунаде-сама в коридоре никого не было, а последний обращал на Генму столько же внимания, сколько на лампу на потолке.

— Вот можешь же, когда захочешь! – Генма вздрогнул, когда дверь в кабинет Какаши резко распахнулась, являя на свет Цунаде-сама. Точнее, первым делом в коридор выплыла ее необъятная грудь, а уже затем появилась сама Принцесса Слизней. На руках у госпожи Сенджу покоилась увесистая папка бумаг, которую она в ту же секунду с облегченным вздохом сгрузила на своего телохранителя.

Следом за Цунаде из своего кабинета нога за ногу выполз поникший Какаши, и у Генмы тут же возникла масса любопытных вопросов по поводу их разговора.

— К вечеру жду от тебя готовый список, Какаши, — весело произнесла Цунаде и зашагала в сторону лифта, даже не оборачиваясь. Ее молчаливый телохранитель двинулся тенью за ней, озабоченно следя, чтобы сваленная на него куча документов не разлетелась по коридору. – Не отправишь – уволю к чертям! Так, Райдо! Я устала и хочу выпить, поэтому мы едем отдыхать!

— Цунаде-сама, у вас встреча с Сарутоби-саном через два часа, — с укором произнес ее телохранитель Райдо, а Генму будто молнией прошило, стоило ему только услышать этот голос.

Ками-сама!

Это же он!

— Ты хуже Шизуне, — простонала Цунаде, когда они с Райдо поравнялись с застывшим посреди коридора Генмой. У Ширануи едва ли хватило сил, чтобы вежливо поклониться Цунаде; он чуть склонил голову, пересекся взглядом с Райдо… На что угодно, на все самое дорогое он мог поклясться, что на это короткое мгновение глаза напротив изумленно распахнулись, а зрачки в них расширились от удивления.

Он его узнал.

Он узнал Генму.

Генма посторонился, сглотнул, тут же отводя глаза и наконец сдвинулся с места, отходя от колоритной пары. Только усилием воли он сдержал в себе порыв обернуться через плечо и посмотреть вслед ушедшим Цунаде и Райдо.

— Я же сказал тебе, чтобы ты к себе возвращался, — буркнул подошедший сзади Какаши, который после разговора с госпожой Сенджу выглядел так, будто его проволокли вниз по лестнице раза четыре. – Чего с тобой? Выглядишь так, будто привидение увидел.

«Хуже», — хотел отозваться Генма, но промолчал, только ободряюще хлопнул Какаши по поникшему плечу. – «Я только что понял, что переспал с личным телохранителем Цунаде-сама».


End file.
